This invention relates generally to stereophonic speaker systems, and more specifically to stereophonic speakers attached to a seat or chair for personalized listening pleasure.
Stereophonic sound reproduction is common and well-known in the art, and usually requires at least two separate speakers, each speaker being used for the purpose of reproducing a separate portion of the total sound. Since the most desirable feature of stereophonic sound reproduction is the audible impression that the separate portions of the total sound are emanating from distinctly different sources, it is desirable to position the speakers in spaced-apart relation to each other, preferably with at least some component of the distance therebetween being on opposite sides of the listener. The specific positioning and arrangement of the speakers can vary from separate speakers placed at divers locations in the listening area, such as on opposite walls of a room, to headphones with a separate speaker placed on each ear of the listener. Speakers placed in divers locations in a room some distance from the listener can result in good quality stereophonic listening; however, the sound must usually be reproduced at a higher volume, and it is subject to interruption and interference by foreign activities and noises within the room. A headset with separate earphones eliminates the foreign noise interference and the adverse effects of increased volume which may bother others in the vicinity who do not desire to listen to the reproduced sound, but they are somewhat uncomfortable and subject the listener to a somewhat artificial experience of having each separate portion of the total sound being heard in only one ear.
Many different devices have been devised to provide speaker arrangements intermediate of the two extremes described above, which usually include positioning at least one speaker in relatively closely spaced relation on each side of the listener's head. Such arrangements provide the advantages of low-volume listening enjoyment with a minimum of external noise interference, as well as allowing the listener to enjoy the music in a comfortable position without the uncomfortable and artificial effects of hearing the different sources of sound in separate ears. Examples of these kinds of speaker apparatus include two speakers with individual supports for standing on opposite sides of a chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,995 issued to A. Cahill; a backrest cover with pockets therein for holding individual speakers for use on passenger seats such as an airplane disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,766 issued to G. Taylor; specialized headrest device having individual speakers built therein for dental chairs shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,320 issued to K. Kerr; a pillow with individual speakers enclosed therein such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,290,450, issued to D. Majoros and 3,416,804, issued to C. Christie; a specialized headrest for automobile seats with a mounting bracket attached to a structural rail in the backrest of the automobile seat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,605 issued to D. McCorkle; the specialized headrest with individual speakers mounted therein on a free-standing support for placing behind or alongside a chair shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,834 issued to R. Yeaple; and specialized headrest for automobile seats mounted on a post extending upward from the vehicle seat as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,020 issued to R. Brown.
Another concept developed to accomplish the above-described purposes includes an enclosed environment defined by a partial shell with individual speakers mounted therein in spaced-apart relation, such as the acoustical chamber in the form of a hood which the listener places over his head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,713, issued to J. Leslie, and the acoustical chair into which the listener positions the major portion of his entire body as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,836, issued to A. Carsello.
While all of these different speaker arrangements and apparatus have been successful in accomplishing the desired goals to some extent, they lack versatility and conformability for use in varying environments and locations due to their cumbersome structures or their adaptation to specific applications or mounting structures which are not convenient for use in other locations or situations.